


Warm, Breathing and Alive

by Agama_agama



Series: shuichi guro extended universe [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dubious Consent, Guro, M/M, More the idea of guro rather than actual guro, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Oma Kokichi, fluff at the end, this contains descriptions of graphic descriptions of violence, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Even after it's all over, Shuichi is still haunted by the things he thought and did.Ouma helps. In his own way.Sequel (of sorts, can also be read alone) to Like Strawberries In The Summertime.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: shuichi guro extended universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Warm, Breathing and Alive

_Fuck_. Maybe it was a good idea to see their experiences on screen, to see that not everything was real, they and their friends who were sitting next to them had only died on TV, but Shuichi still didn't understand why. He wasn't the only person who skipped the death scenes, after all- the doctors told them that it was okay if they wanted to- so why was he so insistent on seeing Ouma's?

He left right after. He hoped that everyone else present would attribute it to the complicated relationship they had, but the truth was far more disgusting. Ouma's death, when they showed it in the flashback (of course he hadn't shut down the _real_ cameras, the whole thing was staged to that extent) was everything he'd imagined it to be. Kaito laying him down on the bed of the press as Ouma looked into his eyes, his expression full of fear but at the same time docile from the poison. The microphones even picked up the faint _crack_ of his bones shattering.

It was all fake, right? So it didn't matter? Or it mattered less. He didn't care, he was just about to explode from the imagery and he preferred to do it behind the locked door of his bedroom. The guilt could come later, for once.

He had barely started when he heard his doorknob rattle. He tried to steady his voice. "Uh, this is my-Shuichi's room, and it's not a good time right now," he announced, hoping it was either someone who was lost or looking for him and that he wouldn't have to elaborate.

He didn't listen for them to walk away or stop.

And just when Shuichi had forgotten about the interruption, the lock on his door clicked open and Kokichi Ouma strode inside, at least having the decency to shut the door behind him. Shuichi shouted "Ouma!" and pulled the blanket over himself to hide his shame.

"Hey! I figured this is where you went. So, what's with the sudden departure? Ooh, does our ace detective actually have a weak stomach?" Ouma walked over to Shuichi's bed and flung himself on it, sitting down next to Shuichi.

"Get out," commanded Shuichi as he slid over to avoid touching Ouma. He had to have seen. Or else he just knew. It felt like Ouma always just knew things he shouldn't.

"Aww, you're no fun. Was my preformance really that bad? Well, I was kinda off the shits on Harumaki's poison, but I still tried my best!" Ouma smiled arrogantly. Shuichi was mortified- he wanted to pick him up and carry him out, but then Ouma would know for sure what an absolute freak Shuichi was. And he'd tell everyone, and then his other friends would wonder, and... Shuichi frose as his mind started to spiral downward with anxiety. Ouma kept talking.

"Sooo, what did you think? Be honest. Ha, funny coming from me, right? Gimme a rating!" (Was Ouma scooting closer to Shuichi, or was he imagining that?) "Was I threatening? Did I come off as an evil, heartless villain, or as a well-intentioned nuisance? You think the audience will like me?"

Shuichi shivered at warm breath on the back of his neck and a hand snaking around his waist. He didn't say or do anything. This was... this couldn't be happening. And if it was, Ouma wasn't slapping him or yelling at him or dragging him around for everyone to gawk at- it was happening wrong.

Ouma whispered in his ear, "I've already got some pretty good feedback on my death scene." Shuichi bit his lip to stifle a groan as he felt the faintest brush of Ouma's fingertips against his dick. He could practically feel Ouma's smug smile.

"Mmm, yeah, it seems _perverts_ really liked it." He grasped Shuichi's dick as his other hand slipped under the hem of his shirt. "What is so sexy about seeing my cute little body get crushed like that? Is it the fear you like? Or are you just thinking about how much it must have hurt?" asked Ouma, squeezing Shuichi's dick with a little too much of his fingernails to punctuate the sentence. This must be his punishment, getting slowly tortured by that unrecognizable mess of gore on the screen.

Shuichi felt Ouma's knees settle on either side of him. Ouma was warm, and breathing and alive. He was warm and breathing and alive and _he had a hand on his dick, teasing him about how much of an evil sadist he was_. How was that even possible? Shuichi didn't know what he would do in Ouma's position, but it was certainly- okay, _almost_ certainly, but he was looking at it from a biased perspective, not this.

While this was going through his mind, his vocal cords caught with a million emotions he couldn't give a name to. "It was terrifying, looking up at that thing. I couldn't see it moving, but the sound told me it was coming down. To crush me." He flung Shuichi's blanket away with an extremely purposeful gesture and a casual "Oh, whoops." Ouma looked down at Shuichi's dick and curling toes, and... Shuichi's mind had short circuited long before this point. Absolutely no thoughts were bouncing around anymore- he was completely focused on the warm body pressed to his back, and the image of that same body being crushed alive. "I was completely immobile, by the way. That poison Harumaki stole? Strong stuff. Were you thinking about me lying there, completely helpless to resist any sick perv who wanted to come put their hands on me?" Shuichi kind of wished Ouma would insult him like that more.

Maybe he liked the idea that he was that sick pervert being reinforced. Maybe he was just a masochist.

Sadomasochist.

Whatever.

Ouma tightened his grip a bit and whispered in Shuichi's ear again. "Come on, say something. Ugh. Shu-chan is so _boring_." Immediately, 'Ouma is bored' shot to the top of Shuichi's 'things to worry about' list and his teeth released their vice grip on his lower lip. He gasped and shuddered, and a little bit of sense suddenly reentered his mind.

"I'm not..." Shuichi gasped. "D-don't call me-!" Ouma worked a whine out of him.

"Wow, the first thing you say to me and it's denial? Nishishishi..." Shuichi could hear the evil grin in his tone. "So boring, still. Well, the ultimate supreme leader's gonna take pity on you today. Maybe one day, you'll be a good boy and actually tell me what you want."

Shuichi groaned at being called a good boy. He was beginning to think that he had a kink for Ouma's voice, and not the things he was saying. It just didn't make sense that everything he said pushed buttons Shuichi didn't even know he had.

"You wanna hear how it felt now, right? How much it hurt?" Shuichi felt Ouma's body begin to shift behind him, and suddenly Ouma was in front of him, pushing on his chest and guiding his head to a pillow. Still working his cock with that skilled hand of his. "More horriffic than you can imagine. I could hear my ribs cracking- mmm, you like this part, I can tell." Ouma secured his position over Shuichi by kneeling down, and used his now free hand to bring Shuichi's arm to his body. His hands were so small and pale and delicate- he could barely wrap around Shuichi's wrist. and yet Shuichi still pliantly let him do whatever he wanted. He could barely feel the mountains and valleys of Ouma's ribcage. He thrust into his hand as best he could with Ouma sitting on his thighs.

"I wonder if you'd rather be jacking off on my broken, bloody body. Peel back the layer of skin that's keeping you from tearing through my muscles and drinking up my blood. Feeling my heart as it pumps the last blood it ever will to the rest of me. Hmmm... I tried to scream, but somewhere in that mess, my lungs popped." Shuichi was getting close.

"Ouma..." _You're wrong. I'd never do that to you, or any of my friends. Stop describing your death in the first person like that, it's too much_. But all he ended up moaning was his name. "Kokichi..."

Ouma paused for a moment, then moved Shuichi's hand closer to his heart (it was beating so fast, like a little scared animal running around in his chest) and leaned over to look directly in his eyes. Shuichi just closed them. He couldn't look at Ouma, so he just decided to hear his voice, to feel his heartbeat and the hand rapidly moving up and down Shucihi's dick in even, full strokes. No, no, he was so close to cumming, he couldn't just stay here forever. He whined audibly.

"Aww, poor thing," Ouma cooed, as Shuichi felt him sit up and take away the heartbeat Shuichi was so close to. "You can really feel every part of yourself get crushed in that thing. And there's nothing- absolutely nothing- you can do about-" Shuichi came onto his shirt with a yelp, and Ouma smiled at him.

The image of Kokichi Ouma started to blur as Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. He started wailing- a lot more vocally than usual- as he felt his body be suggested upwards into Kokichi's small, warm arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm fine." Kokichi's warmth pulled away as he grabbed Shuichi's wrist and motioned it towards him again. "Feel me, I'm right here in front of you. I'm not going anywhere." Somehow, hearing sweet, calming, tender things in Kokichi's usually teasing voice was like medicine. He relaxed back into Kokichi's grip, where he felt hands play with his hair and rub little circles on his back.

The two of them stayed in silence for a long time.

"Shu-chan, can we take these shirts off? You're all sticky and gross," whined Kokichi. They did so, and Kokichi wrapped a blanket around them both, grinning.

Shuichi couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? I enjoyed it."

"For making you dig up those awful memories."

"Hm? When did you _make_ me do anything?" Shuichi looked back at him. "In fact, I don't remember you doing much of anything, Shu-chan."

Shuichi averted his eyes downwards. "Still, it was for me."

Kokichi made an exaggerated, mock-thinking gesture. "Hmm, nope. You're just fun to tease. Stop beating yourself up so much."

Shuichi said nothing. He didn't even look up. Kokichi kissed him on the forehead.

"Besides, it wasn't really like that. I think I passed out from Harumaki's poison before anything happened." He wiped away Shuichi's tears- when did he start crying again?

"Still-" Shuichi started, but Kokichi actually hushed him this time with a finger to his lips.

"Just don't think about it, okay? We had a fun time, and we're both fine." Shuichi laughed softly. "We had a fun time... and we're fine," he repeated. "Wait a minute..." He put his hand on Kokichi's lower stomach, and Kokichi looked at him nervously. "Shuichi-"

"I want to do this for you." He tugged Kokichi closer and inched his fingers below his waistband. "Can I?"

Kokichi sighed, but smiled. "Alright, if you really, really, really want to."

Shuichi slipped his hand the rest of the way into Kokichi's underwear. He could feel him tremble in his arms as his fingers brushed Kokichi's clit. Not exactly what he expected, but he could work with this. He knew the... the basic anatomy.

"Make up your mind, are you gonna get me off or not?" whispered Kokichi.

"Okay, okay, I'm..." He trailed off as he started rubbing the sensitive nub in circles, which made Kokichi clutch at his back. He started to go a little faster, but was inhibited by the awkward angle he was at and his exhaustion from their previous activities. Kokichi's quiet gasps and moans were all the encouragement he needed, though. He switched to his thumb for the circular motions and inserted a couple fingers into his warm, wet hole. Kokichi's weight made it feel like his fingers were being welcomingly pulled inside. He found a place that made Kokichi throw back his head and inhale sharply, so he started rubbing there too, and not long afterwards Kokichi was shoving his face into Shuichi's shoulder to stifle a scream as his insides pulsated, his walls clamping down on Shuichi's fingers.

When Kokichi's shaking had calmed down, Shuichi slowly removed his hand from inside of Kokichi. His fingers still felt slick and sticky, but Kokichi decided to take care of that by sucking on them, to Shuichi's surprise. He released his hand with a pop, and Shuichi just wiped it on the blanket, far too tired to think of anything else to do. They fell backwards beside each other, still huddled in the blanket.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi next to him, warm and breathing and alive.

"Kokichi-"

"I'm staying the night, and I'll cry if you try and kick me out." Shuichi just held him closer, and put a hand in his soft hair like he'd pet a cat. It wasn't like he was about to ask him to leave, but still... "Why?"

"You need it." Kokichi kissed him on the nose, then got up to go turn off the lights quickly, like something might catch him if he wasn't back in bed with Shuichi as soon as possible. He snuggled back into the blanket and put his arms around him.

"Goodnight. Thank you," whispered Shuichi after a moment of still silence.

"Hmmm," was Kokichi's mumbled reply.

Shuichi felt like his smile was real for the first time in a while. He could overthink tomorrow. Right now he was overwhelmed with discovering that Kokichi smelled like grapes and sugar, and he was ready to enjoy a... peaceful..? A peaceful night with him in his arms.

Kokichi's breathing was steady, his heart was beating, and that was the image of him Shuichi wanted to go to sleep thinking about.


End file.
